Follow the Scent of Flora
by HiddenTruthandLies
Summary: It had been nine years since Rin had been left in Kaede's village and only three since she had last seen her Lord. One day, while she rests in a field of flowers her scent merged with flora along with the scent of salted waters reach a certain demon's nose. Little does she know, that he has been waiting to be by her side for a long time, perhaps that day is now. Rated T.


**Okay. So this is my first official Inuyasha story one-shot thing. I really like the Sesshomaru and Rin shipping so I decided to that here. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Rin was in the flower fields once again of Kaede's village and enjoying herself. Ever since she had been there for what was now nine years, she learned to trust humans more and she'd learned to defend herself thanks to Inuyasha. Kagome taught her different methods of healing wounds. Thinking about Kagome, she noticed the woman had barely aged a day. Staring off into the creamy white fluffy clouds above her and it made her think of her lord's mokomoko. It was so soft to touch whenever her lord had drifted into slumber and she had trouble trying to rest. She had heard from Master Jaken that when he had laid on the fur of her lord, it had been quite comfortable and he informed her that it was like a cloud.

Sighing, she laid down in the flower beds in hopes of trying to mimic that feeling. The flora surrounded her and made her feel so safe in those simple fields. However, that comfort then caused her mind to drift to memories with her Lord; Lord Sesshomaru. She recalled the day she had first met him. The day where she had found him wounded and his mokomoko stained in a crimson she dared not see leave him now. Rin could easily remember the look of pure hatred and disgust he once harbored towards her; his eyes becoming deep red with turquoise pupils floating in it's depths glaring her way. It was a look that would have scared anyone else away and never would've given them the thought of returning.

However, she had dared tested her luck and it proved to be worth her time as with every visit she made, no matter how many times he urged her to leave and that he needed no assistance in healing his wounds, she would always be there. Rin could clearly remember that those were the times where she had been ultimately mute because of the loss of her family. But the day he showed her concern was the day her spirits lifted with hopes that someone would care for her finally.

The day he left was also the day...she shivered at the thought and opened the eyes she had unwillingly closed. The painful memories of the wolf's nibbling at her skin still scarred her very soul. Before her thoughts could cause her any more grief, she adjusted herself on the ground and felt like she was being embraced swiftly by the flowers around her. It was quite relaxing and Rin felt as though she could rest here. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Kagome and the thoughts of mating with another. To mate meant they chose that person to be with for all of their life. A life with sacrifices and a life of love. Every moment possible would be spent with the one they love most. Those simple words she had been explained years ago made her heart flutter in her chest. It was then that Sesshomaru wandered back into her mind.

If to mate meant to choose the person they'd be with for all their life, wouldn't that mean she'd be able to mate with Sesshomaru? That thought only allowed Inuyasha's words to invade her mind. It was when she was given the answers to mating.

" _Pfft. Don't bother getting your hopes up on mating with Sesshomaru. He doesn't like humans in the slightest. Plus, why would he risk half-demon kids?_ " Despite Inuyasha's words earning a plethora of 'Sit!' commands afterwards, his words clung to her since then. Perhaps her being human was the only thing keeping her and Sesshomaru's relationship at a stand still. To him, she most likely was seen as a child who needed a guardian. A guardian who was willing to risk his life for her.

Slowly, with tears starting to blur her vision, she turned over in the bed of flora and let her breathing slow and her mind drift into a realm of sleep. Tears fell down her face even as she slept and the smell of salty water was taken to the winds to one demon's nose. Her breathing slowed and her mind fogged somewhat. Meanwhile, her heartbeat grew more distant and slow with each minute that passed.

He glanced forwards of where he was and smelled the salted water that intruded his nose. Not only this, but the smell of many types of flowers also hit his nose along with her scent. Through all those scents, Rin's scent captured his attention the most. It had been a full three years since he had not seen Rin. He desperately wished to see her again. He wanted to see his Rin to give her three lovely gifts. It was not common for him to bring so many but this was the exception. It had been a long time since they had met and their relationship gradually developed from lord and attention-seeking child, to a guardian protecting the one he knew was his.

Taking to the skies, Jaken having to quickly scramble onto Ah-Un to try and catch up, the lord began his close distance travel to his precious Rin. Never would he have had these thoughts before of anyone. He had already claimed once before that no one was worthy of being his mate. However, now it seemed his heart and soul yearned for the chance to hold Rin in his arms and be there when she was ill. To place gentle kisses on her body to show his deep care for her. He wanted to be the one she loved for all time and be the one to hold her hand as a child was born.

' _Children...they would be half-demon..._ ' he thought to himself upon that thought of kids. It was true, with his love being a human and he himself being a demon of pure-blood, their children would no doubt be half-demons. If that were so, he was willing to put his differences with Inuyasha aside. As much as he despised his brother and who he was, he knew for a fact that he would have to change his opinion on the half-demon as a whole; much to his distaste. Ridding of those thoughts that plagued his mind, he let his thoughts drift to Rin.

Three hours passed as he finally arrived to where Rin was. Her scent was strongest in the field of flowers he landed in. Jaken, whom at first didn't bother to get off of Ah-Un, had crinkled his nose in disgust. Apparently, the fragrance of the flowers was not something the imp wished to be around. Either that, or he simply hated the colors and appearance of each one.

"Ugh! These colors are far too bright and too sickening to stare at! Why I would love to burn all these to the ground with the staff of two heads!" Jaken bellowed, hopping off of Ah-Un and landing in the flowers he so obviously despised. Despite not wanting to be in the flowers, he huffed and began pulling at the stems of each one out of pure boredom. Sesshomaru remained silent as he walked through the fields; sniffing the air around him curiously. Her scent was blended beautifully with the flora and it caused his love for her to grow ever so slightly. Walking forward in the direction where her scent was leading him, it wasn't long before he smelled the salted water once again. That scent would only reach him if she were crying. With a now quickened stride, he managed to find her in no time.

There she lay with her head tilted to one side. Her flowing caramel hair lay sprawled out in a few varying directions. The kimono she wore was of cloth he instantly recognized. It was the cloth he had given her years ago when she was still very young. The charcoal black was the more dominant color while the flora patterns were of her favorite flower; cherry blossoms. The white cherry blossoms contrasted with the black color of the kimono itself. A ghost of a smile formed on his blank features as he stared at how much she had developed in the time he'd been away. Her face had grown softer and slightly more thin in her face as well. Her body's features; albeit covered by her kimono, seemed to be relaxed and placed in a way where she felt comfortable.

However, taking a second glance at her face, he saw what had caused the salted water smell to hit his nose. Coming from underneath her eyelids and falling down her somewhat red cheeks, were the clear tear stains and her lips in a frown. From just smelling the air around her, she seemed to be saddened yet somewhat happy at whatever she was dreaming of.

Reaching with his clawed hand, he gently touched her cheek; finding it warm as he wiped the tears away from her face. A small hum of approval came from Rin's lips as she leaned into his touch; much to his surprise. Slowly, her eyes began to open and he could tell she must have been quite exhausted when she fell asleep. Upon noticing him, Rin sat up immediately and almost moved away from him in surprise. Quickly, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes to make sure that what she was seeing before her was real. When she opened her chestnut eyes glanced into his amber ones and once more, her eyes began to water.

"L-Lord….Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out in joy as she leaped into his body, tackling him into a hug. Although his body barely moved from the hug, he was still surprised by the sudden action. Her body shook out of happiness at his return. Now seemed the best time to try what he had seen his delinquent half-brother had done with Kagome whenever they reunited, and with this knowledge, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure and held her closely in his embrace. Sesshomaru heard the small gasp of surprise from his Rin and let out a small, almost unnoticed chuckle.

"Rin...you have grown since we've last spoke," his voice was monotone yet it had hints of contentment laced within each words. Pulling away from both holds on one another, albeit reluctantly, Rin smiled at him.

"I did, my lord. I was surprised when I had grown also. Not only that but I have learned how to fight and to treat wounds with different medicinal herbs. Lady Kagome was even nice enough to teach me the ways of purification!" The young woman spouted cheerfully to her lord. He nodded his head slightly and took in every detail of what she told him. Her skills of fighting must be due to either the demon slayer or Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha training my Rin...' Just thinking it made him inwardly cringe. It was something he hadn't been aware of even when he had been visiting every chance he got. Perhaps she was training with him even before that. 'No...she would have told me this.' He reminded himself that she would tell him of anything new that happened whenever he was away and she never told him of training.

Rin had since gone silent and could now barely look at her lord. The pair were alone in this area of the flower fields and it was slightly awkward. Ever since she realized that she was in love with her lord, it was much harder to think about him without imagining what it would be like to have a family with him. Her face burned as her cheeks began a bright crimson. Quickly, the woman glanced at the flowers and began messing with her fingers to try and avoid his gaze. An action that had not gone unnoticed.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called gently, however, she still didn't want him to see her face. She knew he could sense it; her embarrassment and the fact she was nervous to look upwards. Now she sat back on the ground as their awkward silence ensued, her cheeks even more red from embarrassment. Rin heard shuffling behind her; as she had turned away from him now.

Suddenly, she felt warmth encase her as two arms, accompanied by clawed and marked hands, came from behind her and wrapped around her sitting form. A gasp of shock escaped her as she felt hot air against her neck and a weight on her shoulder. Turning her head somewhat to the right she saw Sesshomaru's head resting there and staring directly at her.

"M-My lord...what are you…?" Rin stumbled on her words as she had no idea how to react in a situation such as this. Soon, his arms left her body and now he was beside her; one hand cupped against her cheek.

"Rin...have you made your choice?" Her lord whispered in a serious tone as one of his hands reached her other one and held it, making the flush on her cheeks grow in intensity. She seemed blissfully unaware of the 'choice' he spoke of; until she remembered the day he left her in the village. He had said that when she had gotten used to being around other humans and wouldn't have anymore issues with them, he'd come back and give her a choice. Her choice to either stay in the village or to go with Sesshomaru wherever he went.

When he saw her nod, he squeezed her hand tighter as he wanted to know her answer, staring into her eyes trying to find the answer himself. With a small sigh, she let her most cheerful smile shine through as tears fell down her face.

"I choose...I choose to stay with you, Sesshomaru. I will follow you wherever you dare go," her answer was stated with happiness and sincerity. Her affection and love for him was obvious through her statement and it made his heart warm from such a simple action. Taking note of not using the formality of addressing him as her lord made his awareness that she cared for him grow. Brushing away the tears on her face with his thumb, he leaned in somewhat. Rin had tensed somewhat underneath his palm as her flushed face got even redder.

"Rin...you do not know how long I awaited that answer." Sesshomaru whispered, mere inches away from her lips before gently pressing his against her soft ones. Her eyes widened at his sudden action of his kiss as she felt his other hand leave hers and snake its way to wrap around her, pulling her deeper into their kiss. After a few moments of shock, Rin began to kiss him back; wrapping her arms around his neck as she soon felt his tongue enter her mouth. Another surprise from her lord that she hadn't expected but she quickly answered it with her own tongue beginning a dance with his.

For a minute or so more, they stayed like this before pulling away, both surprisingly panting and breathing in well-needed air. When he smelled the air, his Rin's scent came to his nose and the scent of the flowers that were merging with it. Grasping his shoulders, the young woman pulled him lightly to fall to the ground beneath them on their sides; staring directly at one another. Her hands slowly moved up to his face and began to trace the violet markings on his cheeks. With his own hands, he pulled her closer and into his embrace, placing his head atop hers..

"I love you, Sesshomaru…" He heard her whisper into his neck, making his smile return to his features. That was another thing he had been waiting to hear. Grasping one flower from the ground and plucking it, he placed it in her hair before whispering the thing she, too, had waited to hear.

"I love you...my Rin."

* * *

 **I hope you really enjoyed this! Review if you did I guess. Though you don't have to ;)**


End file.
